Prometheus
History Origin He was the son of two loving, hippie criminals who traveled across the United States with him. They committed indiscriminate murders and thefts, often of a brutal nature (similar perhaps to Bonnie and Clyde). Eventually, they were cornered and forced the police to gun them down in front of their son, whose hair turned white from the shock. That night, he swore an oath to "annihilate the forces of justice." His true name has not been revealed. Training Prometheus obtained large sums of money both from his parents' hidden stashes of money and by extorting local mob bosses using his knowledge of their criminal activities. Leaving home at the age of 16, he used his money to travel the world in order to develop the skills he would need. His activities during this period included training as an underground pit-fighter in Brazil, working as a mercenary in Africa, joining terrorist groups in the Middle East, studying silat in Malaysia, associating with the wealthy social elite in order to learn their secrets ('I learned to kill in a dozen different Languages'), and attending only the finest in legitimate academic schools and universities. Eventually he found the legendary Himalayan city of Shamballa, inhabited by a sect of monks who worshiped evil itself. Studying with them, he eventually became a favorite of their leader, who showed him their greatest treasure, an alien spaceship upon which their ancient monastery had been built. The leader then transmuted into one of the aliens who'd first landed there, and Prometheus was forced to kill him to obtain the Key to the 'Ghost Zone'. Along with the ship was a key that opened into what Prometheus dubbed "The Ghost Zone," an infinite expanse of white nothing-ness. (JLA member and angel Zauriel referred to this zone as limbo; it was also used by the White Martians as a form of Hyperspace to effect interstellar travel; the people of Krypton knew it as the Phantom Zone). Prometheus would eventually build himself a small, lopsided wooden house in The Ghost Zone ('Nothing builds straight here. But that's fine with me. A crooked house for a crooked man.'). Here, he was free to build up a resistance to the JLA, unhindered by Earth's authorities or heroes. JLA Retro was just a normal young man who had won a competition to be a member of the new JLA for a day by designing his own costume and fictitious "origin story." Prometheus took the place of Retro at the Justice League Watchtower on the Moon and almost single-handedly took down the League: He shot the Martian Manhunter with a dart that turned his shape-changing power against him, infected Steel's armor with a computer virus which commanded the suit to damage the Watchtower, hypnotized the Huntress into unconsciousness, attacked Green Lantern with a "Neural Chaff" that rendered his ring useless, trapped the angel Zauriel in the Ghost Zone, tricked The Flash into believing that he had planted motion sensitive bombs that would explode if the Flash used his powers. He defeated Batman in hand-to-hand combat with the aide of a device that downloaded the skills of the thirty greatest martial arts masters in the world (including Batman) into his brain and a pair of lights on his shoulder that blinked in an erratic pattern to cause disorientation. At the time, the Watchtower was filled with innocent civilians that the League had invited for a tour. With the Watchtower under his control, Prometheus then demanded that Superman the only hero he could not defeat commit suicide in exchange for the lives of the hostages, sacrificing the two things which he presumed would matter to Superman; his image and his reputation. He also expressed his pleasure at the fact that 'Superman said "Prometheus" and he didn't sound scared. However, Prometheus's best laid plans were laid to waste by an unforeseen variable: the anti-hero Catwoman, who incapacitated him with a simple whip crack to the groin. Having sneaked onto the Watchtower disguised as Cat Grant looking for things to steal, Catwoman's intervention bought Steel the time he needed to beat the virus (Although it was only thanks to the lucky arrival of Plastic Man that Steel's hammer failed to do any damage to the Watchtower walls) and, in turn, override Prometheus' helmet. Prometheus then escaped to the Ghost Zone. Injustice Gang Prometheus later returned as a part of the second Injustice Gang created by Lex Luthor. He was able to use the Ghost Zone and a White Martian spaceship left from the Martian Invasion within it to get into the Watchtower. He almost killed Oracle by defenestrating her when she refused his deal. He wanted her to betray the JLA in return for being able to walk again. Oracle manages to survive by grabbing the hand on the face of the Clocktower, simultaneously damaging Prometheus's helmet. He then had a final rematch with Batman who had, in the intervening time, managed to unlock the secrets of Prometheus' helmet. Batman replaced the martial arts skills Prometheus had downloaded into his mind with the physical skills and coordination of Professor Stephen Hawking, a famed scientist who can barely move. Huntress, who witnessed the latter half of the battle, described this as "cheating." Batman retorted with "Not cheating. Winning." Batman later commented that it was the "first time he ever hit a man with motor neuron disease". Later, Batman was forced to intervene in order to prevent Huntress from killing the helpless Prometheus, firing her from the JLA in the process. After battling Mageddon, Batman and Martian Manhunter conceded that no prison could hold Prometheus, so they placed him in a psychic loop, trapped in his own memories. In this state, he was sent to Blackgate Prison and left. Martian Manhunter kept him in this state for the rest of his life. During this time, his "identity" and all his equipment was used by Chad Walker, his protegé. After Martian Manhunter's death at the hands of Libra, Prometheus regained control of his own mind and broke out. Enraged that his successor hadn't tried to rescue him, he tracked the younger man down and killed him. Cry for Justice Due to Martian Manhunter sharing a mental connection with him, anything that happened to him would affect Prometheus as well. After the Martian Manhunter's death, Prometheus' mind is returned to his body. He breaks out of prison, receding to one of his hideouts. He then finds out about the impostor and plans how to find him. After working out for a few days (his muscles had atrophied due to his time in prison) he soon confronts the impostor Prometheus, Chad Graham, who Prometheus had intended to raise as a sidekick. Graham had been fighting the Blood Pack, when Prometheus intervenes. He rips off Gunfire's arms, leaving him for dead. He grabs Graham and teleports away to the Ghost Zone. Anima, who had been trying to follow him, is cut in half. Back at his house hidden in the Ghost Zone, Prometheus then tells the impostor how much of a disappointment he is and to everything Prometheus stands for, ending the conversation by burning Graham alive, and taking back his equipment. Argus is left in an alley, trying to keep the injured Gunfire alive. Prometheus then initiates a huge plan against the Justice League. He unleashes a global crime wave to distract the them in order to obtain technology needed for unknown reasons. After teleporting into the satellite in the guise of Freddy Freeman, along with Atom, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Supergirl, he proceeds to the control room, where Red Arrow finds him and a battle ensues. Due to his superior training, Prometheus wins, ending the fight by tearing off Roy Harper's arm with an acidic knife and is soon confronted by the rest of the League. He defeats every single member of the League, including Zatanna, Red Tornado, Star-Man, Black Canary, Flash, Congorilla, Firestorm, Green Lantern, Starfire, Animal Man, Donna Troy, Green Arrow, Doctor Lite II, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Guardian and is about to proceed to the next level when the unseen variable of a revived Donna Troy subdues him and is about to kill him when she stops herself. While being interrogated by the League, he soon reveals that he has set up devices in all of the JLA members' home cities. While meant to send the city out of time, it actually is highly damaging. Star City was almost completely destroyed, and Lian Harper was killed. Prometheus tells them the only way he will give them the codes to stop the detonation of the rest of their cities is if they let him free. After much debate against each other, Green Arrow explained that they had to. Back in the Ghost Zone, Prometheus ponders how he could have made his plan succeed. An enraged Green Arrow shows up and shoots him in the head, killing him, simply replying; Justice. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect' *''Scientist'' *''Inventor'' *''Multi-Lingual'' Skilled Combatant Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'EMP Blast': Equipment can be taken out by an EMP. Equipment *'Computerized Helmet': Is connected to his brain and central nervous system. *''Download Capabilities: Able to download any kind of information into his brain and download movements, mannerisms, and fighting styles into his central nervous system. He has been able to download the Watchtower's schematics onto a CD and from there download them straight into his brain which allows him to automatically know where everything is in the Watchtower. Has been able to download a CD into his central nervous system that contains 30 of the World's Best Martial Arts Masters, one of them being Batman's fighting style. *Hypnosis: By flickering the lights at a rate of 10 cycles per second, he can induce hypnosis. *Neural Chaff: Given off by the helmet, neural chaff disorganizes thought processes. It interferes with brain electricity. It is like giving thoughts the "Flu." Exclusively used against heroes like Green Lantern who needs to concentrate to use his ring. *Short-Term Memory: Enhances his short-term memory *Pain Killers: His helmet releases endorphins to take care of any pain he feels. Transportation *'Cosmic Key': possessed the key to The Ghost Zone, allowing him teleportation abilities via another dimension as well as a hidden extra-dimensional base. Weapons *'Energized Nightstick''' *''Reprogram Computer Systems: Program electronic equipment when in physical contact. *High Hit-Impact: Able to destroy boulders and anvils with a single light strike. *'Wrist Gauntlets': fires and/or launches different kinds of ammo and artillery. *Phospherous Dart: catches opponents on fire *Molecular Toxins Dart: attacks morphoplastic nervous system. It gives complete spastic paralysis. The victim doesn't have any control over their physical structure. It stops his molecules from forming polymer chains. This effect turns the victim into a puddle and can last about an hour. Used against opponents with malleable bodies like Plastic Man and Martian Manhunter. *Mini-Rockets'' *''Grenades'' *''Bullets'' Notes *He claims that he can resist Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth until his brain is in ruins. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Prometheus/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Prometheus_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/prometheus/29-22784/ Category:Villains